


Flash's Mechanic

by PeachyKeener



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy April Fools, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: Peter could not believe his eyes.





	Flash's Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> this is 10000000% serious...
> 
> APRIL FOOLS

Peter was in love. 

 

Peter was in love with a five foot five dynamtie dude, who just so hapened to be from rose hill tennesse. Everythin about harley keener was so perfect taht he knew that he would always and forever be in love iwth him. 

 

he sihed happily, "Mj im in love! UwU" 

 

"With who," Mj asked noncholantly, "Let me guess ned?" 

 

"eww no gross!!!" Peter exclaimed 

 

"Then who?" ned asked

 

"Yeah who beat Ned out for your heart?" Mj asked 

 

"Harley keener," peter replied 

 

"Harley keener?" Flash butted in, :Thats my boyfriend!!1!" 

 

"WHAT?!?!?" Peter made a face like T.T

"Yeeee hes my boyf!" 

 

"yeah," Harley came into the class room, kissing Flash passionatly, "Im big in love with flash, sorry [B] eter, wecan still be friends!!1!" 

 

"No yall cant!" Flash holloard. 

 

Peter cried as he ran away, heart broken.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY APRIL FOOLS


End file.
